Konaha College
by kaitlizlen
Summary: AU College life naruto style. Sakura has broken up with her long term boyfriendand is now face with the prospect of living with two boys who can barley look after them selves... Naruto and Sasuke. All the while trying to finish their assignments and pass their exams... sound familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Konaha College: Chapter 1

Gotta Love Mondays

...

Naruto walked in to the crowded library early on Monday morning a coffee warmed his hand as he yawned widely. "Hey Naruto," Kiba greeted wearing an equally tired expression. Naruto nodded his replied as he passed wanting nothing more than his double shot of caffeine to kick in. He continued his path through the library looking for a quiet place to do some quick revision before his next class before spying an old friend.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto greeted as warmly as he could, god did he hate Monday mornings. Sakura looked up at him it was obvious she had been crying. "Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked quickly his expression worried as he sat down next to her wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"I ah... broke up with my boyfriend," She replied finally squeezing her eyes shut trying to stop the barrage of tears that threatened to spill over.

"What do you mean what happened?" Naruto asked gently. He knew like everyone else from their senior year Sakura had been with her boyfriend since softmore year. As far as he knew they where going strong I mean they had moved in together when college started.

"We couldn't stop the fighting..." Sakura began, "and then I found him with..." Sakura fell into a fit of sobs from the memory.

"Sakura I'm sorry," Naruto replied squeezing her shoulder as the sobs racked her body. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked when she had finally stopped crying.

"I don't know," She replied slowly tears brimming in her eyes once more. "I need to find somewhere to stay," Sakura added sniffing. "I can't bear to stay in that place with him not after what he did... But rent is so expensive," she added holding her head in her hands.

"Hey you should stay with us," Naruto replied kindly. Sakura looked up taking in his smiling face.

"Are you sure that's ok?" She asked nervously.

"Yeh sure, Sasuke's apartment it huge and if we split the rent three ways it will work out heaps cheaper for all of us," Naruto added winking.

"Wow Naruto that would be great."

"Hey no worries I'll just call- oh shit I am going to be so late," Naruto exclaimed as he saw the time on his phone. "Sorry but I gotta go!" he added getting up and rushing off. "I'll call ya later!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder earning a chorused "Shhh," from the inhabitants of the library. Sakura waved as she watched him go smiling for the first time in a while.

...

"Apartment 243 Sato Street," Sakura read the address she had written out loud once more not believing where it had taken her. "They live in a place like this?" Sakura thought taking in the hotel like apartment block. "It even has a lobby desk," she said to herself as she looked around the entrance hall.

"Can I help you miss," The man at the desk asked snapping Sakura out of her awe like daze.

"Ah yes I need to get to apartment 243," she replied quickly.

"Of course," The man replied cheerfully. "Take the lift for the south building to the top floor and then go to the 3rd door from the left," The man said gesturing to the elevator on her right.

"Thank you," Sakura replied bowing her head slightly before walking over to the elevator and pressing the button waiting impatiently as the numbers slowly decreased.

...

After what seemed like forever the elevator finally came to a stop at the top, its doors opened to reveal a richly carpeted hall way decorated with delicate paintings. Sakura looked up and down the hall way before exiting the lift. Sakura checked her paper one more time before knocking on the door of 243. After a moment she heard a commotion from inside before the door opened revealing a soaking wet half naked boy.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned after a moment of confusion. Sakura couldn't concentrate she was far too distracted, there was a naked boy standing in front of her. Ok so he was wearing pants but still his body was practically glistening as the remaining water droplets sparkled in the light. She was sure this is what Stephanie Myer had envisioned when she had written that ridiculous story which was making a little more sense now. "Ah," Sasuke began.

"Sakura hey you made it!" Naruto yelled suddenly appearing at the door.

"Oh... ah yeh... hi," Sakura replied after she was startled out of her day dream, in which she and Sasuke where lying in a meadow...

"Come in come in," Naruto said ushered her inside. "Hey where's all your stuff?" he asked noticing Sakura was only carrying one large handbag and a small box.

"Oh well that's a long story," She replied.

"Speaking of long stories," Sasuke began eying Naruto suspiciously as he followed the other two into the lounge.

"Oh yeh I forgot to tell you I invited Sakura to stay with us," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"What? Since when," Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on she needed a place to stay so I said why not with us we're friends and plus she can help pay the rent," Naruto added nudging Sasuke in the ribs. Sakura waited nervously as Sasuke looked from her to Naruto.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed "you can stay for as long as you need too Sakura," He added before grabbing the towel from around his neck to dry his hair. Once again Sakura lost all sense of time as she watched Sasuke shake the last of the droplets from his hair. _"This would look so good in slow motion," _she through_ "I wish I had my camera."_

"Sakura!" Naruto nudged, disrupting her fantasy once again.

"Oh sorry I'm so out of it today," Sakura replied quickly, laughing unconvincingly. "Oh I almost forgot I got these to share," Sakura remembered placing her box onto the nearby coffee table and pulling out a small selection of baked goods.

"Wow Sakura-chan these look so good!" Naruto awed practically drooling over the selection.

"I work in a bakery so I always have access to baked treats," Sakura replied happily watching Naruto devour a piece of cake.

"See Sasuke I told you, this is going to work out great!" Naruto announce between mouthfuls.

"Hn," Sasuke replied walking out of the room "I've got to get ready for work show Sakura around," He called.

"Oh yeh," Naruto said after swallowing his last piece of cake. "Follow me," He said as he got up and began walking out of the room. Sakura grabbed her single bag and follow him out of the room. The pair walked down a hallway and entered a light room with windows that reached from floor to roof. "This is the kitchen," Naruto announced gesturing to a modern, work space with a large oven and dishwasher as well as a sink full of dishes and a well used coffee maker. The space stretched out onto a large balcony that overlooked the city. "Up there is the loft that's Sasuke's room," Naruto continued pointing to the balcony over head. As he did Sasuke descended the stairs in his work uniform he looked like he could be... "_a waiter maybe,"_ Sakura thought as she watched him grab a bag of the counter.

"I'll be back late," Sasuke informed as he passed the pair.

"Oh bye, have fun at work," Sakura called as Sasuke disappeared down the hall she flinched when the front door slammed shut.

"Yeh you will have to get use to his... moods," Naruto said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"Moods?" She asked.

"Anyway on with the tour," Naruto continued ignoring her question as he walked through to another hallway. "Here is the bathroom he said going to a door and opening it so she could look in. "_It looks like every other boys bathroom... barely used and it smells,"_ Sakura thought to herself. "You will have to share with me," Naruto added scratching the back of his head nervously.

"That's ok I know how to share with boys," Sakura replied cheerfully smiling at him. Although groaning internally.

"Ok cool... ah well this is my room down the end," Naruto continued pointing to the far door and your room will be this one," He added walking over to the closer door and opening it for her. The room was full of old boxes covered over by white sheets. "Oh right I forgot that all this stuff was in here," Naruto said walking into the room and pulling a sheet off a pile of boxes. Sakura coughed as she entered her new room.

"What is all this stuff?" Sakura asked as she walked over to a box opening its lid.

"Don't," Naruto warned. "These belong to Sasuke," He added slowly. Sakura froze "They are... from his family," Naruto continued grabbing the lid from her hand and closing the box before replacing the sheet.

"Oh," was all Sakura could say. She knew these boxes held memories Sasuke would rather forget. Memories from the night his family was murdered.

**A/N:**

**So, here is a new story... about the college life in Konaha. If you guys have any ideas for what they should be studying let me know I have so far just decided that Kiba is doing vet ;P so yeh let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom Dad where are you," Came the panicked cries of their son as he ran through the seemingly empty house. He stopped his body trembling as he saw the blood splattered across the walls. The world around him heaved as his stomach suddenly betrayed him, landing on his hands and knees he threw up violently. The smell of blood was everywhere confusing his senses, his better judgment screaming at him to run; but he couldn't he felt frozen in place, at the terror of what lay at the end of the bloody trail. "So much blood," he breathed as if in a daze, and he began to follow the trail. His footsteps smeared blood behind him. He came to a door and reached out a trembling hand grasping the doorknob and turned it.

"Noooooooo!" A piercing cry rang out as the boy collapsed from the confronting scene.

...

Sakura slept in Naruto's room that night, after he valiantly announced that he would sleep on the couch. Her eyes snapped open as Naruto's alarm began to blast music; startling her out of her slumber. She groaned as she sat up fumbling for the machine that had woken her so rudely. Finding it, she flung it at the wall smashing it before realizing she wasn't in her room. "Shit," she exclaimed leaping out of the bed to inspect the damage. It was trashed and had left a noticeable dent where it had connected with the wall. Sakura sunk to the floor and gathered up the pieces the best she could before sighing in defeat. "Great, yet another thing I'm going to have to fix," She said standing up slowly and grabbing a towel ready for a hot shower. Sakura stepped out into the hall, spying the open door at the end of the hall signaling what she had hoped, the bathroom was free. "Yes," Sakura said to herself smiling happily as she reached the door. Once inside Sakura quickly undressed and jumped in the shower feeling the warm water loosen her sore muscles; a result of sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. She turned off the water; and was just stepping out of the shower to grab her towel when the door opened.

"Ahh Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed instantly turning red.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed quickly grabbing her towel to cover herself getting her foot twisted in in the bathmat tripping her up causing her to fall, right on top of Naruto.

"Ah shit!" Sakura exclaimed after a moment.

"Ah Sakura," Naruto began purposely avoiding eye contact. Sakura was confused before she realised she was still only partially covered by a towel and lying on top of her house mate, her _new_ house mate and her _friend_ who is also a guy that is _not_ her boyfriend.

"Ahh," She screamed jumping and covering herself properly as Naruto scrambled out of the room. "Naruto!" She screamed as he shut the door. "LEARN TO KNOCK YOU IDIOT!" She yelled after him. Sakura slid down the back of the door mortified, she truly wished at that moment, she could just die. Her self-esteem had already taken a battering this week she wasn't sure how much more it could take.

...

After a good half an hour of reassurance, preening and primping Sakura was ready to face the day... and Naruto. She opened the door and quickly peeked out maybe she wasn't quite ready to see Naruto just yet. Finding the cost was clear she sprinted for her room sliding in and quickly shutting the door. She breathed out, not realising she had been holding her breath and deposited her small assortment of toiletries on the bed before spying the broken alarm clock; glaring at her accusingly from the corner of the room. "Ah I forgot about that," Sakura sighed to herself. She was about to bend down to inspect the damage again, in vain hope that it wasn't as bad as she originally thought when her stomach voiced its opinion. Sakura recalled only having the cakes and biscuits for dinner last night, it being too late to cook anything, and now she felt like she was on the verge of starvation. She took a deep breath preparing herself for what was to come.

...

Sakura entered the kitchen finding both Naruto and Sasuke sitting at the table. "Morning," She said awkwardly.

"Ah morning Sakura," Naruto replied unable to look her in the eye still as he nervously fiddled with his chopsticks.

"Hmm," Sasuke replied watching the awkward exchange with interest. "What's up with you two your acting like walked in on someone... or something," Sasuke commented before taking a sip of his coffee. _"Dam it why does Sasuke have to be so god dam observant!"_Sakura thought her eyes narrowing.

"Haha don't be stupid Sasuke," Sakura replied lightly, giving Naruto a warning glare and watching him visibly shrink under it. "Oh yeh Sasuke how was work?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"I Quit," Sasuke replied matter-of-factly.

"Whoa that's gotta be a record," Naruto commented smirking.

"What why?" Sakura asked not understanding the merit in quitting a job.

"Who was it this time," Naruto asked butting in. Sasuke sighed.

"Manager," He replied taking another sip.

"Haha nice," Naruto replied laughing before stirring his bowl of noodles and slurping some into his mouth. Sakura was utterly confused but decided she was too hungry to pursue it.

"So... what's for breakfast?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well it depends," Naruto replied slurping up one last noodle before getting up from his seat and walking over to the pantry.

"Depends... on what?" Sakura asked following him.

"On what type of ramen you like," Naruto added opening the cupboard to reveal shelves and shelves of instant ramen.

"Ah, for breakfast, really?" Sakura asked incredulously, a little repulsed by the idea.

"Ah... yeh," Naruto replied scratching that back of his head, an apparent habit he had when he was nervous.

"Don't you guys have anything else?" Sakura asked walking over to open the fridge finding it empty; aside from a carton of milk and two or three tubs of chocolate mousse. Sakura's face fell, her grip on the fridge door tightening in anger. _"How the hell do these boys survive without the basic food groups?"_ She thought to herself. She slowly closed the fridge and turned back to Naruto who was watching her closely. "Naruto?" Sakura asked calmly her eye twitching slightly.

"Y-yes sakura-chan?" Naruto replied slowly, her calm demeanor making him nervous. Naruto had known Sakura for a long time and was well aware of her volatile temper. This morning's bathroom incident defiantly proved she hadn't lost it.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU BOYs LIVE LIKE THIS? HOW CAN YOU HAVE NO FOOD IN THE HOUSE AT ALL? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS EAT?!" Sakura screamed practically knocking Naruto off his feet from the mere force of her words. Sasuke looked up from his coffee sensing the blood lust that was suddenly suffocating the room. At that point the Uchiha made a mental note to never get between Sakura and food, deciding this information may indeed save his life one day.

"Ah well..." Naruto began avoiding Sakura's burning glare as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Instant ramen is kinda the only think I can cook and ah... Sasuke usually eats at work and he's barley here anyway so... yeh," Naruto replied simply. Sakura stalled; somehow what he was saying made sense in a boyish way... kind of.

"Oh," Was all she could reply. Naruto's eyes went wide in response; he had expected Sakura's legendary rage to rain down on them but was surprised to find himself relatively unscathed. "Well I guess my job can be to stock the pantry then," Sakura added forcing a smile on her face.

"Yeh, but can you cook?" Naruto asked. Instantly the mood changed.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, punching him in the face sending him flying into the wall. Sasuke sighed as he got up from the table taking his cup to the sink, stepping over Naruto's crumpled body as he went.

"Don't just leave your cup on the sink wash it out. Look at the pile of dishes in the sink, seriously you guys are living in a health hazard!" Sakura snapped. Sasuke's head swung to meet her, his gaze steely. Sakura challenged him retuning an equally determined look. Naruto peeked his head over the counter and watched the terrifying display. The two stood there staring at each other it was a full minute before Sasuke turned away.

"Fine," He said before he began to pull the rotting pots out of the sink and prepare to wash them. Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his head, never had he seen anyone take on one of Sasuke's full blown glares before... and won.

"Oh Naruto," Sakura called; the boy flinched away from her holding his hands up in a defensive position. "The shower is free," She added sweetly. He wasn't sure if he should trust her but decided this was a perfect escape route and swiftly left the room before Sakura could change her mind.

...

After a quick shower and shave Naruto re-entered the kitchen finding it spotless. "Whoa we have a microwave!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now making ramen will be twice as fast," he added happily before opening a cupboard to get his watering can only to find it gone. "AAAAh Sasuke! Where is my watering can!" Naruto yelled going through all the cupboards. Sasuke re-entered the room unfazed by his housemate's frantic state.

"Sakura put it outside," Sasuke replied waking over to the balcony and pointing to the small watering can hanging on a hook outside.

"Oh thank god!" Naruto gushed then realised Sakura was also outside. "Ah Sakura," Naruto exclaimed jumping back a step; his memory of before making him wary. Sakura turned to him and smiled. Naruto relaxed a little before returning back inside to fill his can.

"You guys sure have a lot of plants," Sakura began coming to stand next to Sasuke.

"Their Naruto's, for his course," Sasuke replied simply.

"His course?" Sakura questioned. She had totally forgotten that Naruto and Sasuke both went to the same college as her.

"Yeh, he is studying biology, majoring in environmental science I think," Sasuke replied.

"Oh wow," Sakura commented taking in the lushness and health of the plants. It seemed to her that he cared more for these plants then himself.

"Yep saving the world one tree at a time," Sasuke added smirking as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I see, you go to COK right what are you studying?" Sakura asked turning to Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth to respond when Naruto cut in.

"Sasuke Phone for you!" He Called. Sasuke's expression turned to concern as he walked back inside passing Naruto on the way out.

"Who was on the phone?" Sakura asked as Naruto began to water his cherished plants. Naruto looked up at her.

"Ah... No one really," he replied brushing off the question.

"Hmm," Sakura replied.

"Hey Naruto I got to go!" Sasuke called out, "I won't be going to school today," He added before disappearing round the corner and out the door. Naruto watched him go concern etched on his face.

_'No one hmmm,'_ Sakura thought.

**Sorry for the disappearance, but it's summer now. Finally another chapter, edited by my wonderful editor, whom we all know and love. Let's face it; this story would be nothing without brilliant editing. =P **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: my bad about the spelling of konoha...uh yeah didn't realize...well at least it's easier to search for…haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

By 9 o'clock Sakura was at work cleaning down the bench space and waiting for a customer to arrive. But as the day went on she could stop thinking about that call Sasuke had received. He had left in such a hurry that she hadn't be able to ask him about the boxes in her room. She sighed and blew a stray hair out of her face wondering what he was doing.

* * *

Sasuke's footsteps echoed around the hallway as he was ushered to a private room. Sasuke hadn't stepped foot inside the prison since his dad had worked there but that was a long time ago. Now he was here on his own business. Sasuke stepped inside the room eyeing the restrained inmate before him. "... Itachi."

* * *

It was an hour into her shift before a customer even stepped into the store. "itarashimasen," Sakura chorused smiling sweetly at the customer as they entered.

"Sakura!" Ten-ten exclaimed in shock.

"Ten ten!" Sakura also exclaimed her eyes narrowing. "What do _you_ want?" She snapped.

"I just came here to get a snack, seeing as I will be having desert later," Ten-ten stabbed smirking slightly. Sakura's eye twitched as her anger grew. She clenched her fists crushing the tongs she happened to be holding.

"More like you will be holding an all you can eat buffet... whore," Sakura hissed through a fake smile knowing to well her boss could be watching.

"Or maybe he had just had enough of jail bait," Ten-ten replied quickly her words laced with venom.

"At least I'm not a slut that sleeps with other peoples boyfriends!" Sakura practically screamed, throwing the tongs at her.

"What the hell? You're psycho!" Ten-ten yelled after dodging the oncoming attack.

"Sakura!" came a loud voice from behind her. Sakura froze; hating Ten-ten for the position she had put her in.

"Yes," She replied turning to face her boss.

"How dare you speak to a customer like that!" He yelled. "Apologise right now," he said gesturing to Ten-ten who looked far too pleased.

"But..." Sakura began but was cut off by a sharp look from the boss.

"I apologize for my behavior _ma'am_," Sakura made sure to stress the ma'am part of her apology.

"Hn, well I won't be coming here ever again," Ten-ten raged storming out of the store flashing Sakura an evil smile as she went.

"Sakura I have never heard you speak like that before," He boss began,

"I know it's just that-"

"There are no excuses for the way you acted I'm sorry but I'll have to let you go," her boss concluded.

"No I need this job I have to pay rent and..."

"I'm sorry Sakura,"

* * *

"Little brother you've grown so much," Itachi began standing up to hug his brother. Sasuke backed off hitting the wall behind him. Itachi stopped as the chains shackling him to the wall reached their limit.

"I'm only here for one thing," Sasuke replied relaxing as his brother backed off. Itachi looked up at his brother eyeing him carefully.

"I don't think you're ready for what I have to tell you," Itachi replied looking away.

"What are you talking about you bastard!" Sasuke practically screamed at the man, no, the monster in front of him. "You killed our entire family I deserve to know why!" he yelled tears springing to his eyes which he furiously brushed away with the back of his sleeve.

"You still have mother," Itachi replied smoothly. Sasuke stared at him wide eyed like he didn't believe what he had just heard.

"You practically turned her mad with grief!" Sasuke screamed. "She's been in a mental hospital ever since that night, you bastard, and you know what the worst thing is..."

"Sasuke-"

"She sees you in me and I have to live everyday with this face that looks so much like yours," Sasuke breathed covering his facing in his hands as tears began to spill over.

"Brother-,"

"Don't call me your brother you are nothing but a monster to me you bastard!" Sasuke shrieked Sliding down the wall behind him to the floor. Trying to pull himself together, sobs racked his body. "Why...Why did you do it?" Sasuke whispered as Itachi too sat on the floor opposite his brother his head falling to his hands.

"I had to Sasuke... I had to protect you."

* * *

"Thanks so much for coming to get me Naruto," Sakura smiled as she got into her housemates car.

"No worries Sakura-chan," Naruto replied pulling out of the street.

"You weren't in the middle of anything where you?" Sakura asked slightly embarrassed.

"No nothing important really just trying to get started on some assignments," He replied.

"Oh well when are they due?"

"Ah tomorrow," Naruto replied quickly as he overtook another car.

"Wait Naruto," Sakura exclaimed hanging onto her seat as the blonde boy took the corner too quickly. "You have to be kidding me!" She added.

"I just have so many other things to do rather than assignments," Naruto replied as he pulled up the garage and entered in a code.

"Yeh I get life is important but seriously Naruto you need to prioritize," Sakura scolded, feeling like her mother she mentally shamed herself.

"Ah but they're so boring and referencing is just so pointless; it takes like an extra hour just to do it a specific way. I mean come on!" Naruto groaned as he locked the car and the pair walked over to the lift.

"Yeah, but then everyone would just copy and paste their assignments and leave them to last minute… like someone," Sakura replied giving Naruto a pointed look as the lift dinged open at their floor.

"Yeh I guess," Naruto replied fumbling with the key. "Hey that reminds me we have to get one of these cut for you," he added as he opened the door.

"Yeh I'm not too sure about that. I just lost my job so I don't know if I'll be able to afford the rent," Sakura replied shrugging.

"What why?" Naruto asked dumping his keys on the table. Walking over to the bench, he put the newly found kettle on and set out two cups.

"I may have thrown something at a customer and called them slut," Sakura replied sitting at the counter.

"Haha wow, at well at least you went out in style," Naruto grinned as he poured the tea.

"Haha I suppose," Sakura replied taking the cup and blowing on it before taking a quick sip. "Where do you think Sasuke got too?" Sakura asked looking around.

"I don't know he said he wasn't going to class today so I don't know when he'll be back," Naruto replied. As Naruto checked the clock on the microwave, they heard the front door slam. Sakura leaned around the corner to get a better look, spying Sasuke coming down the hall after taking off his shoes.

"Hi Sasuke how was your day?" Sakura asked cheerfully. Sasuke's head snapped round hearing her voice his eyes narrowing as he walked past ignoring the question as he climbed the stairs. Both Naruto and Sakura flinched as they heard Sasuke's door slam. "You think it was something I said?" Sakura asked quietly.

"No, no, its just he's got a lot going on at the moment," Naruto replied smiling although with a touch of concern in his voice.

* * *

After Sakura had practically chained Naruto to his laptop and monitored his progress while finishing some of her own assignments, it was finally time for dinner. Sakura was setting the table and wondering whether she should set a place for Sasuke, when she heard footsteps descending the stairs. "Ah hey Sasuke is everything ok?" Sakura asked as he entered the room.

"Oh yeah, I just found out I have an assignment due tomorrow that I'm not nearly finished so yeah," Sasuke replied smoothly.

"Oh sure, what are you doing at uni again?" Sakura asked.

"Dinner's ready come and get it!" Naruto yelled interrupting their conversation.

"What? Naruto's cooking I think I eat out," Sasuke said walking into the kitchen to inspect the meal.

"No I did; Naruto was just brining the sauce to the boil while I set the table," Sakura sighed coming up behind him.

"Spaghetti bolognas a la Sakura," Naruto commented dishing out three serves.

"I guess it could be ok then," Sasuke commented inspecting the dish. Sakura glared at the taller teen Naruto could sense the blood lust rising.

"God, I'm kidding," Sasuke rolling his eyes as he walked back to the table.

"I should think so," Sakura snapped following him back to the table. After Naruto joined them they all began to eat in silence. Well a sort of silence, apart from Naruto's shall we say enthusiastic eating style. "Sasuke I have to talk to you about something," Sakura began after they had all finished; and Naruto was going back for thirds. Sasuke turned to her and raised an eye brow signaling her to continue. "Ah well I got fired today, so I don't know if I will be able to pay rent," She paused and Sasuke continued to stare. "Well for now that is until I get another job," She added quickly.

"It's fine Sakura, as long as someone can clean up around here don't worry about it," Sasuke replied smoothly getting up to put his bowl in the dishwasher.

"What about me I can clean do I still have to pay rent?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls.

"What else is going to pay for all the food you eat?" Sasuke replied. "Come to think of it I should double your rate really."

"Ok, ok I'm shutting up!" Naruto quickly replied, turning his attention back to his bowl. Sakura laughed and for a moment the world seemed to be much brighter than before. She could see that living with these two was not going to be the easiest adjustment but she guessed it could be worse...

* * *

**AN: So sorry the upload took a while, pretty good timing actually considering my laziness. My editor was basically ripping her hair out in this chapter because apparently I don't know when to finish a sentence. Haha hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
